


The Little Princess

by LookingGlasstothePast



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Letter to oneself, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original fanchild, Time Travel, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingGlasstothePast/pseuds/LookingGlasstothePast
Summary: A little girl hiding in the greenhouse leads to a discovery that Claude isn't expecting.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 134





	The Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> It may not flow, there was no beta, but I promised myself that no more manuscripts or ideas would be burned or deleted. I'll go back to writing my A/B/O ficlets now.
> 
> Maybe I'll add more to this, maybe I won't. I'm not sure.

It was an odd morning, from the moment he'd awoken, something was nagging at the back of his mind that just wouldn't leave him alone. It lingered through lessons and the seminar that followed shortly afterwards, even through lunch and well into the evening. Everything was peaceful around him, students had been as talkative and rambunctious as usual, but, Claude's mind was still calling for danger. Had someone from Almyra found him here? Were they poised to strike, waiting to catch him unawares? Or was it simply all in his mind?

He just wasn't sure, but it was plaguing him to no end. Then again, he wasn't expecting the answer that the world had deemed ready for him. He'd decided to try and clear his head he would spend just a little time in the greenhouse before bed, as the inviting scents of the flowers had soothed him many times before. He hadn't been there long, maybe a few minutes when he heard it; a soft whimper, hidden beneath the large fanned leaves of a growing fruit bush, and cautiously he shifted towards it, thinking it was someone trying to hide the fact they were hurt and vulnerable. He wasn't expecting what was actually there.

A tawny mop of hair, littered with a couple of twigs and leaves, on a girl that was no older than five, little hands covering her mouth to try and hide her sniffles and cries. Pale skin made her royal blue dress stand out more, the fabric threaded with silver embroidery, and he knew then she was far too out of place to have been originally from the monastery. 

"Hey," He started softly, reaching to gently tug one of the leaves from her braid. "What's going on, little one? Are you lost?"

The little girl jumped slightly, turning her head to eye him cautiously, the sparkling blue catching him for a moment. As she continued to turn towards him, her little frown started turning upside down, even though more fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"P-papa! You found me!"

The exclamation left Claude startled, even as the little gril crawled in to his lap, clinging to him as if he was absolutely everything to her. She mistook him, that was all, thinking he was her papa because of how similar they must look, but... How could someone leave their little daughter behind here? Gently he wrapped an arm around her, shifting to stand as she buried her face into his neck. 

"Now hold on little one. I may not be your papa, but I can help you find him." Though he thought she understood, smiling some as she nodded, the muffled sound of her voice made him wonder. Shifting some to look at her, he spoke quietly. 

"I missed that, little one."

Sitting back on his arm some, she looked up at him with a bright smile on her lips, cheeks now dried from the fabric of his coat. 

"Okay, papa. We'll find him."

That alone made him wonder more about the girl. She didn't say 'her,' did she? What had happened to her mother? Was she gone? Dead? He couldn't tell now, and the theories were starting to swarm him. First of all, though, he had to try and find her father, and if he couldn't do it alone, he would have to take her to Rhea and Seteth. They had to have some record of who she could be.

Hurrying to the marketplace, he noted there weren't many new faces among those closing their stalls for the night, and out of all of them, only two or three looked similar enough to be her father. His luck certainly had turned sour in this situation, hadn't it? None of the men recognized the girl as he asked them, and she seemed completely disinterested in any of them, only leaning in more against Claude's chest. With a soft sigh, Claude turned on his heel, ready to start towards the audience chamber. 

"Oh! Kalea!"

The somewhat worried voice made him look back, a blond woman coming up to his side with a relieved looking smile. Almost breathlessly she reached out as if to pull the girl into a hug, but the younger only leaned away, hiding her face with a low whine. Claude didn't blame her, something just felt off about the woman before him. He didn't have any idea who she was, and hadn't seen her when he went to talk with the men beforehand, but couldn't help himself from shifting the girl away from those reaching hands.

"I'm sorry, are you her mother?" He asked, eyeing over her reactions carefully, watching close as she let her hands drop some, obviously disheartened that Claude hadn't just handed her over right away.

"I am, and thank you so much for finding her! She wandered off, the sweet girl, had me worried sick!"

Even as the woman attempted to reassure him, the girl, Kalea he guessed, simply refused to let go of him. Instead, she pressed in closer, and Claude knew he had to think fast. 

"Tell me about her. As you are her mother, you should be able to tell me quite a lot, right? Her birthday? Where did you all travel in from?"

The woman stopped, the chill in her eyes made Claude feel as if he was the villain for a second, and for a moment he thought she was about to scream for the guards. Goddess knew he was feeling that way about now. 

"We're from Fhirdiad, and she was born in Ethereal Moon. Young man, why are you asking all of these questions?" With a bit of a sly smile, he took a step back from the woman, his other hand settling on Kalea's back to hold her steady in case he had to start running. 

"Mothers always talk about their babies. But," He paused, looking between the little girl and the strange woman for a moment. "She didn't mention having a mother to begin with."

The girl shifted to glare at the stranger, her little hands griping tightly to Claude's shoulder as she leaned and stuck out her tongue at her.

"Stay with papa! I won't go with you!"

That seemed to upset the stranger, the look on her face changing from worried to furious in a split second. The sudden change startled Claude, causing him to take yet another step back as he shifted Kalea further away from her on the chance the woman decided to lunge at them.

"Now listen, boy, hand her over to me and no one will have to get hurt."

Usually he wouldn't have been frightened. This wasn't the first time in his life that he'd been threatened, certainly not the first time that he had seen the glint of a blade that was ready to dig into his skin, but, he had Kalea settled there on his hip and he couldn't risk her safety all for this. When he went to turn to run, it felt that everything had started to crawl, time itself slowing down.

Kalea's shrill scream echoed in the air around them as he turned his back on his assailant, tugging the young girl down and into his chest to protect her. He braced himself for the pain that was sure to come, surprised after a minute when he didn't feel anything at all. Shifting some to look back over his shoulder, he hadn't even realized that he'd fallen to his knees in an attempt to shelter the girl from the blade. 

He hadn't expected anyone to come to their rescue, hadn't expected that anyone would have noticed until it was too late, but there above them like some knight of legend was Dimitri. Kalea shifted to peer past him, smiling widely as the blond began speaking.

"I don't know who you are, but raising a blade towards any of the Academy's students is in direct violation of ever treaty that has been written between Lady Rhea and all visiting merchants."

Claude watched as not only students from the Blue Lions stepped forwards, Dedue offering a hand to resettle him back on his feet, but also a few of the Knights of Seiros, their own weapons drawn and primed for a fight.

"T-that boy refuses to let my daughter go!"

Clear blue eyes met his own, and Claude shook his head, cradling the little girl closer. He felt one of Dedue's hands at his shoulder, Ashe pressing in at his other side, and felt incredibly grateful that it seemed none of them believed the wild looking woman. 

"The girl isn't hers. She's trying to run off with someone else's child!"

Kalea pressed closer to Claude, little knuckles nearly white as she nodded resolutely, agreeing with the elder student. Dimitri then looked back at the woman, tugging the dagger from her hand with an expert flick of his lance. It was impressive to see, and definitely made Claude believe that Dimitri had far more skill with a weapon than he liked to admit to. Maybe he should stop in to watch the other train more often.

"She doesn't claim to be yours. Why is that?"

The woman seems shocked, amazed that so many people are against her when it looks as if she should be in the right. Her eyes flick from Dimitri back to Claude, then to Dedue and Ashe, as if she's planning to try and get him away from them, though it would prove fruitless should she try. 

"I don't know what he's been telling her, she's so naive still...!"

Before Claude can bring himself to speak again, it's Kalea who interrupts him cheeks puffed and a fire in her eyes that Claude is sure he's seen once before, on another face, but his mind couldn't pinpoint just where.

"You're not my papa or my daddy! You're a liar, lady!" She sticks out her tongue again before shaking her head at the idea. "You and your meanie gang made us sad! Bad peoples!"

It was like listening to someone scolding their child, like...how his parents used to scold him for running from his fights, and he resisted flinching. It wouldn't do to show such weakness now, when he wasn't sure who would or could become friend or foe.

"You ignorant little wretch!"

Now that startled more than just Claude, Dedue shifting to stand before him and the little girl, Sylvain and Felix both moving to try and block the woman from moving anywhere close to either Dimitri or Claude. Ingrid settled herself to block the final exit, ensuring that if she tried to run off, she'd have quite a few problems with getting anywhere.

"You can be sure that we will not rest until we have that child!" She screeched, pointing to the girl who startled and buried herself into Claude's chest. "You would have been wiser to rid yourself of her!"

A flash of bright light, and the woman was gone in an instant, though really, Claude hadn't expected they'd be able to capture her. But that left Kalea, and now Claude knew that they wouldn't be able to find out much of anything unless the girl herself knew. He smiled lightly when Dimitri came towards him, trying to reassure him before either spoke.

"You're well, Claude? You weren't hurt?"

"Thankfully, Your Princeliness, you and the rest of the lions kept me and this sweet little girl safe. Not a scratch."

Kalea shifted her face into Claude's neck, giggling softly to herself like she had a secret, and she caught the attention of the group when she peered back at Dimitri with a wide smile on her face.

"You should say thank you, too, little one."

Almost shyly now, she peered up at Claude, causing Mercedes and Annette to coo softly. She was certainly being coy, Claude thought, even as he noted the prince's soft smile, as if he was about to say she really didn't have to thank him if she was nervous. It took just a moment more for the girl to speak, eyes twinkling happily as she made sure she was heard over the group.

"Thank you, Daddy! You saved me and papa!"

Claude felt his cheeks flush dark red, watched as the young prince's eyes widened, as his cheeks flushed light at first, then darker as he really understood what the little girl had said to him. In one fell swoop, a five year old had stunned the whole group into silence, and Claude knew he had to say something, and fast.

"You must look like her father, Dimitri. Or well, one of them, anyway!"

He chuckled softly, bringing Dimitri's attention back to him in an instant.

"Its why I was cautious about that woman. The young lady here only mentioned fathers raising her."

"Fathers... and so her 'papa' must....?"

"Look like me, I'm assuming. It's only a guess though."

That seemed to break the odd tension that fell about them, and Claude heard a couple chuckles, one he could pinpoint as Sylvain's, but had the other been Dedue? He wasn't sure now, and really, it wasn't a major worry. Looking around, it seemed like everyone had questions, but how could he be expected to answer when he really wasn't sure of much himself? Even he wanted to know more, but it seemed like the girl was going to keep her secrets for now.

"Um, may I ask something?"

Ah, but there was the first question, Annette's soft voice tugging Dimitri's attention away in a moment and Claude turned slightly, resettling Kalea's weight. For such a small girl, she surely ate well, and that only raised more questions in Claude's mind. 

"What's the matter, Annette?"

"Where on earth did you find her, Claude? No one new has come into the monastery today, and I know no one has mentioned a little girl running around by herself before."

He was thankful that was the only thing she was seeming to focus on. After all, she could have picked a hundred other questions to ask.

"She was in the greenhouse, crying, the poor thing. I figured she'd gotten lost, thought one of the merchants would know who her parents were. Definitely wasn't expecting that whole fiasco... Maybe I should take her to Lady Rhea..."

The girl jolted harshly in his arms at the sound of that, shaking her head furiously before pressing closer, wrapping her little arms around his neck. He thought he heard a shaky breath escape the girl, only a slight breeze brushing over his neck. His hand slid to her upper back, and when he shifted to try and look at her face, he noted Dimitri had moved closer, even if it was only a step.

"What's the matter, Kalea?"

"I wanna stay with papa. I don' wanna go see her."

The soft coos from Annette and Mercedes were almost expected, and for only a moment, he was torn. Sure, he wouldn't have wanted to be around Rhea at her age, too, but he couldn't just take the girl back to his room, could he? It was irresponsible, for one thing, for both of them, considering he knew he had lessons in the morning. It didn't seem like the knights were too worried, as the girl was at least safe, and before Claude could speak to any of them, they'd dispersed away, back to their posts.

"Now hold on...Little one, we need to find your parents. Lady Rhea can help with that."

When she looked back up, Claude saw the start of tears in her eyes, her little lip quivering as it seemed she was trying to hold back the start of her sobs and cries. When the first tear slipped down her cheek, he lifted his hand to wipe it away without a second thought, causing Kalea to lean into his hand, as comforted as she could be away from her family. 

"Papa's here. Daddy's here, too. Wanna stay."

He felt caught, trapped between his wishes and duties, but he had to wonder just how attached Kalea was to her family to not want to leave people who looked remotely similar. He wondered if she had the family he'd been looking for as a child, who loved openly and told her how much they adored her, she must have been so blessed.

"Claude, she may be too tired for anymore excitement tonight. It may be better for her to be with you." 

Dimitri's words broke his reverie, and really, he hadn't realized that he had gotten so close in the few moments he'd been thinking away again. Even as Kalea blinked away the little tears, he watched as she stifled a yawn, shifting and trying to resettle to be more comfortable. 

"Let me walk you to your room. Annette and Mercedes went to go see if they had a small enough sleeping gown for Kalea, so they should meet us."

He hadn't even realized how many people had wandered away, had he really been so lost in his own thoughts? It felt like he had more questions than answers about Kalea, wanted to know more, though it seemed the child was in no condition to tell him anything about her family. Looking up at Dimitri for a moment, he realized that the younger seemed to be worried about the girl, too, left on her own by a twist of fate that none of them could really get a grasp on yet. Those stunning blue eyes looked away from him, gazing over the young girl's dress, widening some before he looked back up. 

"We should go."

He offered quietly, and Claude felt the warmth of the other's hand near his lower back. It was like he wanted to settle it there, but was quietly resisting, as if he'd be making him uncomfortable.

"We should. Little Kalea will be asleep before we get there at this rate."

It was an attempt to cover up the fact that he shifted closer, while at the same time he welcomed the first tentative touches against his back, and it seemed like Dimitri wasn't going to mention anything if he had noticed it. But there was something hidden away, something he knew that Dimitri was keeping from him, and oh, he wanted to know the secrets that were hidden behind such a calm facade. Something though, kept him from pressing onward, taking the time in peace and quiet to think through his own questions, if the other would even indulge him in answers when he asked. When they reached his door, Annette and Mercedes were waiting, beaming ear to ear as they lifted a small gown, obviously one cut down, before leaving the two young men alone to get the little girl changed and settled. Claude felt his heart jump into his throat when Dimitri cleared his, casting a glance over at him, but he pushed the feeling away as the blond began to speak. 

"She...she does look like you, doesn't she?"

That wasn't what he'd been expecting, certainly hadn't been one of the questions that he'd been preparing for, and he felt his guard come back up, walls rebuilding when he hadn't even realized that they'd fallen away. 

"Like me, you think?"

Dimitri paused, lifting a hand as if that would explain more for him, motioning first at Claude's face before letting his hand fall back to his side.

"Her eyes are earnest, but she's," A breath, as if he's biting back words that he's sure aren't right, trying to pinpoint even one that would help him. "She is guarded far more than a child her age should be. I've seen the look before on you."

Claude felt his cheeks flush, his mouth fall just slightly open, had the other really been watching him long enough to be able to notice just how untrusting of others he was, even for being so 'open' and friendly? Had he been unable to hide it around everyone, or was it just Dimitri?

"Guarded? I've been thinking that myself. She hasn't mentioned any family name, so I've no idea who she could be related to. That woman...she mentioned Fhirdiad, does she look like anyone you'd know from there?"

It seemed like that question distracted Dimitri enough from the talk of him, and for that Claude found himself thankful. When the blond looked away, he breathed a soft sigh of relief, resettling himself when he caught the sight of those charming eyes again, watching quietly as the blond shook his head.

"No, unfortunately. I can't think of anyone. The woman, she did mention Fhirdiad?"

"She did. Said that she and Kalea were from Fhirdiad, and Kalea was born in Ethereal Moon, same as you."

It seemed for a moment that the younger had something to say, though when Claude's door reopened, they both stopped, looking over the girls who carefully, quietly, left the door cracked. 

"She's asleep alright. Must have been worn down, the poor dear."

Mercedes spoke softly, gently ushering Annette away, chuckling as she watched her yawn before waving at the three. Usually Claude would have sent her away with a wave, but he found himself more curious to what Dimitri was thinking, even though he looked over Mercedes, and the little dress that she held in her arm. He could spot a couple of dirty spots, mud and fertilizer left over from the greenhouse when he'd found her.

"I guess that needs to be cleaned up, hm?" 

"It does, and I will be up a while longer, so I will wash it tonight."

Dimitri paused, gently reaching out until his fingers brushed the hem of the dress, Mercedes offering it out to him without any hesitation, so trusting of the crown prince. Claude supposed that wasn't a bad thing, for someone of the Holy Kingdom to have faith in her soon to be crowned King. Maybe he could hope that his own house would be welcoming of him soon enough.

"You've noted it, too, Mercedes? The embroidery?"

"Something similar to my own, yes." With Dimitri holding one end of the hem, she fanned out the rest of the skirt, and Claude's eyes were again drawn to the silver threads, only now starting to see the pattern that was to be found there. A moon, but not any simple crescent moon, and though small stars dotted the bottom, it was another larger star that made him freeze. 

"Are those...crests?"

"They are." Mercedes solemn tone certainly didn't make him feel any better, though she allowed him to shift closer, to brush the threads with his own hand and fully understand what his eyes had been trying to tell him. "Riegan's moon, and the Blaiddyd star. I'm unsure of who would have woven these patterns together for her, especially now."

"Someone with an odd sense of humor, I would suppose."

There were many thoughts behind the realization, and Claude felt both his head spin and his heart clench, did someone know? Had someone at the monastery written home to tell someone in Fhirdiad that the Crown Prince and Sovereign Duke were both there, and that he had been looking at Dimitri more than just an interested classmate or a possible friend should have? Was this someone's horrific joke, that would ruin the relations between the kingdom and the alliance in one fell swoop? Claude hadn't realized he'd been spoken to until he felt a soft hand at his shoulder, Mercedes peering at him as if he'd been lost to his own mind for far longer than he'd assumed.

"I'm sorry, I missed that."

"She mumbled something in her sleep, it was... ahm, bâbâ? I thought the word sounded different, it isn't Fodlan's tongue."

Claude's panicked mind came up with the answer easily. The last time he'd ever spoken the word, he'd been scolded and told he had another word for the same thing, one that was highly preferred. 

"It's Almyran." He mumbled softly, almost unable to look either of the two in the eye before forcing his walls back up, covering his fear and nervousness with a lazy looking smile. "I've heard it from children near Fodlan's Locket. The Almyran little ones call their fathers that."

"Almyran... She doesn't look like she should be, but, if one of her fathers is, it makes sense."

He should be thankful for Dedue talking with Mercedes often enough that though her words sounded callous, he knew that she didn't mean anything by her statement. How could he blame anyone anyways? He knew that there was still some lingering strife between Fodlan and Almyra, whether or not anyone wanted to admit it or not. As it sat for now, he just wanted to figure out what in the world was going on with the little girl. He raised a hand to scratch his head, shrugging after a second.

"It's not going to matter much now. We should all be getting ready to try and settle in for the night."

"True, true." Mercedes nodded slightly before offering the two a light smile, bowing some. "So I'll go and clean Kalea's dress, you boys had better get to bed. Your Majesty, Claude."

With another light bow, she started off down the hall, and both watched until she was finally gone. Claude moved to his door, peering back over his shoulder to look at Dimitri after a second. "You're not going to be able to sleep, are you? You can come in, if you want."

"I won't wake her?"

Claude shrugged lightly before looking in through the crack, smiling lightly as the little girl rolled some to get comfortable again. 

"I think she's asleep for the night. I, ah..." He turned fully to face Dimitri, hoping that he seemed far more calm than he had before. "You surely want to talk more, don't you? About her?"

"If you don't mind having me for a while longer, that is."

Carefully he pushed the door open behind him, smiling lightly as he ushered the other in, even though he wasn't going to be able to offer him much than company and conversation. It didn't seem like either of them really cared about anything but the conversation now, and for that, Claude found himself thankful. He could put away feelings as long as he had something to distract himself. As the other moved inside his room, he watched as Dimitri shifted to take the seat at the desk before he shut the door and hurried to gather the books from the edge of the bed. Thankfully Mercedes and Annette had left them be until he could come back and settle them as he liked.

"So she wears our crests, and Mercedes mentioned that it looked like her needlework... You don't think there might be something odd about it?"

"Odd in what way? Like how the professor disappeared, odd? Or like Raphael not wanting seconds odd?"

Dimitri chuckled softly, and he was thankful that at least that joke had gone over well, rather than just being ignored or complained about. As he settled the books on the shelf closest to the window, he looked back over at the other and noted that it seemed he held the blond's focus rather than the little girl sleeping away in his bed.

"Like how the professor disappeared. Like there's more forces at work here, and the poor girl was caught in between them."

"I can believe something like that. I have to think that something happens in our future that at least leaves us as allies. Maybe she's a grandchild of ours."

He laughed softly, looking over the little girl. Once everything was set as he wanted, he moved to sit on the edge of his bed, idly running his fingers through Kalea's hair. She sighed softly, pressing herself a little closer to Claude with a gentle, peaceful little smile. He found himself slightly envious of just how peaceful she was, considering she'd been through quite an exciting day. 

"Claude... As close as that is, I feel like you're missing something still."

His eyes widened as he looked up from Kalea to Dimitri, cocking up an eyebrow in confusion. It made the most sense, didn't it? A son of his and a son of Dimitri's marrying sometime in the future and somehow having little Kalea? But... He supposed that Dimitri had a point. She'd reacted so strongly to him, and he was sure that any of his children, should he ever have them, would be so attached. He'd sworn to never raise any little ones the way that he'd been raised, the way that his parents had deigned acceptable... 

"You..." He felt his cheeks flush darker, looking down to Kalea before looking back up to Dimitri, realizing that the blond couldn't look him in the eyes now. "You think she's...ours?"

"She may be. If our crests are so closely linked for her, who can say that she isn't?"

He heard the laugh escape him before fulling realizing that he had laughed, nervous and honestly afraid of what that could mean for them, their countries, all of it. He'd never been so afraid before, not with all the assassination attempts, not with the judgement from his own family, this was a new, wild sort of fear. It was primal and honest, unwilling to be quieted by logic and reasoning. Rejection sat before him, if he bared his heart, and if he didn't it could, probably would, alter the course of Kalea's life. Neither option was palatable, both were feared horrendously. The sound of metal clinking caught his attention, and when he looked back to where Dimitri had been previously, he found him so much closer, settling before him with a nervous look to him.

"D-Dimitri? What are you doing?"

"I know this all just speculation, but should she be ours, I can say just how wonderful it is to know that I had the courage to ask you to be with me forever."

The honesty, the earnestness that he'd come to expect from the blond certainly was being used against him now, as that hopeful glimmer in the other's eyes captured his heart when they locked with his own, and he felt his breath catch. 

"You... want to be with me? Goddess, you'd better not be teasing me, Dimitri, my heart won't handle it." 

He feels more than sees Dimitri take his hand, and when did he removed his gauntlets? Claude doesn't remember. Maybe it was better he didn't.

"I don't jest. Claude, you're clever, you're so kind, yes, you may be guarded but that only makes me want to know more of you."

"Don't say all that... Goddess I beg of you.."

He wasn't sure just what made him nervous about the other being so open with him, but maybe it was the fact that he wasn't sure if he could be so open yet, without being able to explain so much that he wasn't ready to dig up just yet. He wasn't expecting for Dimitri to come and settle next to him, gently lifting his hand to press a soft kiss to Claude's knuckles.

"Be gracious to me, Claude. I know there's too many thoughts of what could happen, but allow me to court you?"

Claude wasn't sure how to respond, wasn't sure if he was going to be able to with how dry his throat felt, but the two heard a soft giggle behind them, turning their heads to see that the little girl who they had thought was sound asleep was smiling, sitting up and rubbing her eyes slightly. 

"Say yes, papa?"

In her other hand, she held a folded sheet of paper, holding it out to Dimitri after a moment of the two staring at it. The wax seal also held both crests, the wax a deep, royal blue, one that would certainly look at home on the Crown Prince's desk. 

"I think...when we read this, you'll have my answer, Dimitri."

That seemed to spur the blond into action, carefully breaking the seal and leaning in towards Claude so they could both ready the mysterious letter.

_'To young Prince Dimitri and Duke Claude,_  
_Should this letter be in your possession, that means that my beloved daughter Kalea has been sent to your care. I cannot tell you much about the world she has come to you all from, and I hope, in the future, you both can forgive me for this._

_All I can say is that Fodlan is embroiled in bitter war, and an enemy far greater than expected has risen and chosen Kalea as their target. With help from a dear friend of mine and His Majesty's, we have entrusted our beloved heiress to your care, five and a half years in our past. Mischievous she may be, she will listen and take your words with as much strength as she takes ours._

_I can assure you that when we are able to defeat the enemy here in our time, we will come to you and retrieve our most precious treasure. I pray you be safe as well, as we are not sure if the enemy is also able to return to your time, and they will try if they think it will bring them victory. Though she is young, Kalea is wise enough to understand who these people are and that she should not be left on her own with them._

_I thank you whole-heartedly for your understanding in this dire situation, and again I reassure you that we will not leave Kalea with you for longer than we must. I ask that you please care for her as if she is the most important thing in your lives right now, as I can assure that you are still the most important thing in hers._

_With many blessings and gratitudes,_  
_Sovereign Duke of Leicester and King Consort of Faerghus_  
_C. Riegan-Blaiddyd'_

The air felt thick as the two looked at each other again, and Claude was sure they were both flushed as dark as they could be, each looking away after mere moments just from the embarrassment alone. 

"I suppose we have our answers?"

"Our daughter....from the future..." Claude murmured softly, peering back over the letter again, as if it would tell him something different. They'd married, had a daughter, and were now caught in a war that was so dangerous they'd had to send their daughter back to a safer time... It felt like a nightmare of sorts, though he was sure it should have been some sort of dream.

"Dimitri... You know what this means, don't you?"

"We must keep her safe. More people like that woman from the market are coming, and Goddess only knows just what they want with her."

The honest call to duty, and how eagerly Dimitri responded made Claude chuckle again, peering up at the blond before lifting his hand to the other's cheek, turning his face back to look into his eyes again. 

"It means I said 'yes,' you charming knight."

All it took was the surprised look on Dimitri's face to get Claude to start truly laughing, falling back to the bed after a moment as he heard Kalea start giggling herself. Sure, they had a hard road ahead of them for a little while, but, it seemed like neither of them were going to change, and Claude surprisingly found himself ready for whatever was going to come their way. As the little girl settled into the crook of Claude's arm, he gently tugged Dimitri to lay with them, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his cheek, tonight was to be for them. Tomorrow..

Tomorrow they would worry of handling the people who may be coming for Kalea.


End file.
